Longing for More
by yuskie
Summary: Shuichi bumps into a girl one day with scars on her arms, becoming intrigued, he tries to help her, drawing her into the world of demons and itnroducing her to someone that will change her life. rated T for language
1. Prologue

Prologue

I do it not because I'm sad, not because it feels good, because I'm truly happy and it stings and burns. I do it not because my parents hate me or because they abuse me, because they love and care for me deeply and do everything they can to love me. I do it not because I don't have friends, not because I'm sad, not because I'm bullied, because none of that is true. I do it because life is boring. Life is the same thing over and over again. This is my way of showing hope and longing for something more interesting to happen. My hope and longing for something more in life.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but I do own anyone else in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

I walked through the school's halls towards my class, trying not to let them show. I didn't feel like answering questions about them. But life doesn't like me much, and thus sent someone in my path to bump into. This caused me to drop my books and squeak in surprise.

I was expecting a punk or a jerk to be what I hit, so I began apologizing immediately not wanting to deal with a fight today.

"I'm sorry, I should pay more…" I cut off as I looked up to see bright red hair and lovely green eyes. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I realized it was Shuichi that I bumped into.

His eyes sparkled in amusement but soon turned to questioning as he saw what I was trying to hide, my arms. They were covered in scars ranging from thin to thick, from long to short, old and new, and in different directions.

"What happened?" he politely asked while helping me pick up my books.

Mentally sighing I gave him an answer, "I'm a klutz and I train, not a good mix."

"Train? What do you train in?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Jujitsu and weapons. My sensei begins training in weapons once you reach brown belt," I explained off-handedly to him.

"That's very interesting, most sensei's train in one or the other, not both."

I was going to comment on that but the warning bell rang and we both went our separate ways to our classes.

* * *

Well I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it's a bit slow but it will pick up if you stick with me. Please review, this is the first fanfic I've written and I want to make sure I'm doing it right.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Math went extremely slow. I already knew everything the teacher was teaching. I read the entire calculus book by the second week of school. (I love math) I was thankful when gym came around.

I went to go change and then met up with my friends in the gym.

"Today we are doing laps," my friend Kasumi moaned.

"It's not that bad, just think about something while you run and you won't feel the burn as much," I advised her.

"That should be easy, the guys will be playing soccer on the field we are running around," she said cheering up a bit.

"Yeah and Shuichi is going to be playing too," Ayana said daydreaming.

"Don't say that too loud, you wouldn't want his fan club hearing you," I playfully scolded her.

"You worry too much Silver. They are too busy daydreaming about him to even notice." This comment caused us all to laugh.

We reached the track and began running while the guys finished splitting into teams.

Kurama's pov

I had just picked my last player and we were starting to put on our jerseys when the girls began running. I noticed that the girl I bumped into was there and so I opted to guard the goal. That would give me some time to study her a bit.

We began playing and my team was doing well about keeping the ball on the other end of the field, giving me time to study her a bit.

She was very thin and bony but the muscles she had were toned nicely. Her skin was very light with a slight tan to it. She had messy, mid-back length hair that was a dark brown and held up messily in a ponytail. Her eyes were a weird blue-green mix. But what intrigued me about her was her face.

When her friends were around she was genuinely happy and cheerful but as soon as no one was looking her face changed to a thoughtful and somewhat sad one.

I was broke from my musing when I noticed the ball was entering my side of the filed and I needed to get ready to block. I would have to find out more on the girl later. The first thing being her name.

* * *

Well hope you liked it. I know it's short but the chapters will get longer I promise. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm also open for ideas.


	4. Chapter 3

a/n thank you for the review strawberry9506

I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer ^-^

Please enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

The final bell rang and everyone rushed out the door. Everyone was in a hurry to get to fresh air and to talk to friends, except for one girl, Silver. She was taking her time packing up and walking out the building. She never felt comfortable in crowds; too many people in a small place always bothered her. So she walked out calmly after the rush was through. As she made her way to her locker to switch her shoes, she bumped into Shuichi.

"How was your day miss…" Shuichi began but realized that he never did get her name.

"Oh right, my name's Silver. It's nice to meet you Shuichi. My day was alright, and you?" she said with a small laugh.

"Just fine. I was wondering if I could walk you home so we could talk a bit. I greatly enjoyed our last conversation," he politely offered and me being me, I couldn't decline when he was so polite.

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?" I asked while subconsciously covering my arms from his view with my back. We left the building and began walking towards my neighborhood.

"Well anything really. How about I ask you a question, you answer, then you ask me a question that I'll answer?" he offered.

"Sure, you go first though," I said liking the idea immediately.

"Why were you named Silver? It's an interesting yet unusual name," was his first question. I got that question a lot so I was used to answering by now. I didn't even have to think about it as I launched into the tale of my name.

"My parents chose to wait a month or so to name me after I was born so they could fit the name to my personality. As a baby I was strong willed, always knowing what I wanted and wouldn't give up till I got it. I was also in a sense cold, never really wanting to be held or coddled. Since my dad was from America he decided that my name should be in English. After discussing with my mom for a bit they decided to name me silver since it seemed to fit me best." The whole time I was telling him my story, I watched his face. It had a hint of amusement in it. I loved how his green eyes showed his emotions and they were such a lovely shade of green.

I was snapped out of this thought though, "That's very interesting. It's your turn to ask a question now," he said smiling at me kindly.

"Hmmm, what do you think about your fan club?" I asked. I was truly curious because he seemed to treat them politely but when I saw him walking in the halls every now and then, it's hard not to notice him, he seemed to be avoiding them.

His smile instantly turned to a slight frown as he answered me, "They are good natured but they should learn that I don't appreciate the attention they insist on showing me so often. What weapons gave you those scars?" he asked gesturing to my arms hidden by my bag.

I mentally cursed him, "Mostly katanas and shurikens," I hoped he didn't know much about the way that they cut. I really didn't want to have to explain to him about how the scars truly got there or the real reason why I put them there. I glanced up at his face and the look said he didn't buy it but he would let it slide for now. Great. "Are you interested in martial arts? I mean you keep asking me about it yet you don't seem the fighting type," I said trying to move on to a different subject. Preferably about him and not about my arms.

He chuckled a bit at this question before answering me, "I know some martial arts and two of my best friends fight all the time." He seemed amused that I would think he was a fighter, not mad. That was good.

By this time we finally arrived at my house. "Well there it is," I said awkwardly. Maybe I should invite him in, that would be the proper thing to do, I thought to myself. "Would you like to come in for a glass of tea?" I asked kindly.

"No, I have other matters I must go attend to. Thank you for the talk though miss Silver. It was very interesting," he said smiling at me.

"Drop the miss, it makes me uncomfortable," I told him, "and it was very nice to talk to you too." With that I walked into my house leaving him outside.

Kurama's pov

I watched her walk into her house and then headed to Yusuke's house. I don't know what interests me so much about her but for some reason I feel drawn to her. I didn't believe her story about the knives giving her those scars. Knives tended to leave jagged edges if they were from practice or by accident, not clean cuts like hers had been. What reason would she have not to tell me the true nature of the scars unless she inflicted them to herself on purpose? But what could be her reason to do that? She had good friends from what I saw and she makes perfectly fine grades too. She didn't seem reluctant to go into her house. What reason did that leave?

I need to confront her about it before she accidentally cuts too deep or in a bad spot and ends up in the hospital or worse. But why am I drawn to help her so badly? He decided that he would have to leave it for later though as he arrived at Yusuke's house. There were more pressing matters at hand first.

* * *

A/n well yet another chapter done. I know it leaves many questions in your head but maybe that will keep you reading. Or at least that's what I'm hoping. Till next chapter, see ya ^-^


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Silver, would you please eat lunch with me today?" Shuichi asked me. He was in my classroom and the lunch bell had just rung. I could feel all eyes on me. Some with wonder, some with envy, others were down right killer.

"Umm…su…sure," I stuttered out. Shuichi smiled and helped me gather my things and then led me to the rooftop. How he opened the door, I don't know. Usually the door is kept locked. Shrugging it off, I stepped out on the roof.

"Thank you for joining me," he said politely settling himself against the wall. He left enough room for me to sit next to him and I made myself comfortable. "I want to talk to you about your scars." He stuck up his hand before I could protest and continued. "I know they aren't from swords or accidents, they are too smooth and clean to be." I nervously shifted, trying to hide my arms but Shuichi took my left arm, the one closest to him, in his hand. "Why do you do it? You have friends, you aren't bullied, your grades are fine, and when you didn't hesitate to enter your house you showed your home life isn't bad. So why?" he asked. His eyes seemed to be searching my soul for an answer and it was hard to look at them.

To avoid looking at them I lowered my eyes as I answered, "You wouldn't understand."

I was shocked to feel his hand guiding my face so I was looking at him again. "Try me." Those two simple words broke down the walls that I used to hide the truth. It broke all the lies that I had ready to say to cover the truth.

It shocked me, causing my voice to be a faint whisper I was sure he wouldn't hear as I answered, "It's my hope."

"Your hope?" that seemed to have thrown him off.

"My hope for something more in life," I said a bit stronger this time, "Life is the same thing, never changing. I'm hoping that life has more to offer, that there's more to it than this."

"If I can show you something more, would you stop this?" he asked gesturing to the arm he still held.

"I wouldn't have a reason to do it anymore if you did," I said hopeful. Would I finally find what I've been looking for all my life?

"Can you join me after school today?"

"Sure, I just have to let my mom know I'll be home late," I said pulling out my cell with my free hand. Shuichi let go of my arm with a knowing look. I guess he has a mom who is paranoid that the world is ending if he's late too. I quickly sent a message saying that I had a project to do for school and would go to a friends house till it was done, I didn't know how long it would take. It didn't take long for a reply that told me to be safe and not to work too hard. "Alright, I can go."

We both smiled and happily ate our food in peace enjoying the wonderful weather. I tried several attempts to get him to tell me what he was going to show me but he wouldn't cave in. He kept saying I would get to see after school. As the bell rang signaling that lunch was ending and to head to class we gathered all our things up and walked down the stairs to the hall. "I'll meet you in your classroom after school."

"Sounds good," I replied before realizing I had to go back to class. And everyone just saw Shuichi talk to me. And everyone saw me and him leave to eat lunch…together. Oh great. And with a sigh, I headed back to what was sure to be living hell. This was going to suck.

I walked into the classroom and was greeted by stares. The teacher wasn't there yet so I walked to my seat, waiting for what was sure to come. And as if a signal was set off, everyone started talking at once. "Why was he talking to you?" "What did he want?" "Who do you think you are?" and the occasional threat.

I was never so happy to see the teacher walk in as I was now. He was strict and I was thankful for it now since it caused everyone to quiet down immediately. Through class was tough but nothing I couldn't handle. There were glares, curious glances, my friends looking sympathetically at me, and stares that could kill. Every now and then, when the teacher wasn't looking, a small piece of paper would land on my desk. Each of them contained a death threat to stay away from Shuichi. I would quickly slip them into my bag so the teacher wouldn't be drawn to come look at them. I had enough problems as it was. By the time the end of the day drew near, my bag was full of notes. And I had the meanest glare. I got tired of all the staring and glaring so I began to glare at them back.

As the bell rang to end school, my friends tried to rush for my desk, to create a small wall I guess and try to help me. But the Shuichi fan club cut in before they could make it.

I looked around for an escape, any way out of this situation, but none were found. They were between me and the door cutting me from my only way out. "You better stay away from Shuichi. He doesn't need girls like you hanging around him. If you don't listen…" they were cut off as Shuichi showed up in the doorway. My shining knight come to rescue me. All the fan girls immediately noticed him and turned around. Effectively blocking me from their view. I just knew they all wore smiles and each one said the same thing at the same time, "Hello Shuichi, we are honored you graced us with your presence." I took this opportunity to slip out from behind them allowing Shuichi to see me.

"Ladies, if you wouldn't mind, I need to borrow Silver," he said and I trotted over to his side thankful that he showed up like he said he would. He politely steered me out into the hall and we headed for the lockers to switch our shoes.

I let out a sigh of relief when we turned the corner. "Thank you so much, I thought for sure that I was dead."

"No I'm sorry, I should have been there sooner to avoid this," he apologized.

"It's not your fault they are crazy and really freaking fast to pounce," I said gesturing behind me and we both laughed. We switched our shoes and then he led me away from all the neighborhoods. Instead it seemed we were heading towards the outskirts of town. We boarded a bus that took us to an almost deserted road, and then we walked a short distance where we came upon some stairs. They led ridiculously high up. It was by far, the largest stairway I've ever seen. "Do we really have to climb all those?" I asked hoping that he would say no but knowing that we would. All he did as a reply was chuckle and start up the stairs. Sighing I followed after.

About half way up, he noticed that I was getting tired and handed me a bottle of water he produced out of his bag. I thanked him and downed the whole thing and then continued up the evil stairway.

After catching my breath I looked up to see a beautiful dojo sitting in front of me.

* * *

A/n you should know where they are

^-^ thank you so much for reading this far.

It would really help me if you sent in a review.

Thank you again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Standing in front of the dojo was an elderly woman. I immediately jumped out of my stupor and bowed respectfully, "Nice to meet you, I'm Silver."

The old lady chuckled. "Stand up girl, I'm Genkai," she said in a surprisingly smooth voice for an old lady.

"Master Genkai, why don't we sit down for tea?" Shuichi offered.

"Very well, Yukina will bring it in a minute," she said leading the way into the dojo to a traditional sitting area.

"I take it this is the girl you called earlier about," she stated rather than asked.

"Yes Genkai. What do you think?" he asked her. I was sitting there completely confused at this point.

"I need to test her first before I can tell."

"Alright, when were you thinking of starting if your tests turn out?"

I injected at this point, "What am I to learn?" At this the lady snorted before she could answer however, a girl with blue hair, must be hair dye, in a traditional kimono entered with tea.

"Hello there Kurama. Oh, who is this?" she asked noticing me sitting next to him on the far side of Kurama from her.

Immediately I scrambled to my feet and bowed, "I'm Silver."

"Nice to meet you Silver, my name's Yukina," she answered bowing her head rather than fully bowing since she still held the tea.

"Hello Yukina, thank you for the tea," Shuichi greeted politely as always.

Yukina set the tea down and joined us, sitting next to Genkai, opposite of me. "Ummm…who is Kurama?" I asked remembering the name she said as she walked in.

"Well you see, I have a nickname outside of school," Shuichi explained.  
"How exactly does Shuichi change to Kurama?" I asked curiously. That seemed an odd nickname to me and didn't seem shorter than his true name.

"I'll have to explain that later, Genkai, why don't you give her your test now," he said avoiding the question. I allowed it to slide in favor of finding out what the test was and what I might be learning.

Genkai nodded and ushered Shuichi and me outside. She had me stand in front of her while Shuichi sat on the porch watching us. She then bluntly said, "Now hit me."

"What?" I asked thrown off guard

With an annoyed look, she said it again, "Hit me."

"Umm…ok," I said hitting her with a light punch.

"Girl, I said hit me," Genkai said getting more annoyed. This time I hit her with about half my power. "This isn't working," she said. That's when she grabbed my upper arm, far above all my scars, and was aiming to punch my stomach. But I was quicker and punched the arm of the hand that was touching my exposed arm with all that I had causing her to let go. I spun away from her rubbing the spot she had just touched.

With that she smiled, but I was too busy rubbing my arm where she had touched, to care. Shuichi noticed and walked over, grabbing the hand that was rubbing the spot vigorously, halting my movements. He then used his own hand to touch the spot I had been rubbing; inspecting it for any cuts or bruises. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. But I was in too much shock to answer. All I could look at was the hand that was touching my arm with wonder. Shuichi noticed what I was staring at and removed his hand swiftly thinking that he was hurting me. But to his surprise I jerked my hand free from his other hand and grabbed the hand that he was drawing away from my arm. I replaced it where it had been and then removed it and replaced it again.

"Why isn't your touch freezing?" I whispered to myself in wonder, trying to understand it.

"Freezing?" Shuichi asked thoroughly confused.

"Normally, whenever someone touches my skin somewhere other than my scars or hands, it's cold," I explained, still in wonder.

"But I've seen your friends touch your upper arm while you were jogging on the track," he pointed out. "You didn't react the way you did when Genkai touched you."

"For some reason, her touch is much colder than everyone else's is normally. Normally it's a dull cold I can ignore. Hers on the other hand is like sticking dry ice to my skin. But yours…yours is almost warm."

"I wonder…" he began but didn't finish. Instead, he pulled his hand gently from me and went into the dojo. My curiosity got me following him inside and to a phone. He dialed a number and waited patiently for a minute before someone answered. "Hello Yusuke. Can you get Kuwabara and call Hiei….I need all of you to come to Genkai's immediately…. No…just come on over. It's important but its' not that," he seemed to be choosing his words carefully if you asked me, "Alright…thank you," he finished and hung up. He then went to the kitchen, with me still following. "Yukina, could you step outside a second with me and Silver?" he asked.

"Sure, Kurama," she answered. It was going to be difficult getting used to hearing Shuichi called that. We all walked back outside to find three new people had joined Genkai. Well that was fast.

Genkai was currently talking to the boy with slicked back hair, "Dimwit, she doesn't know. Be careful what you allow to spill out of that huge mouth of yours."

"Alright Grandma," the boy said back sarcastically. I don't know if she was actually his grandma, they didn't look alike, but I would have to find out later for sure. I then turned my attention to the other two boys. One was tall with an orange elvis-fro and the other was a short boy with black and white hair that stood on ends up to the heavens. Literally. They were very odd but didn't seem too bad. I was more curious as to what Shuichi was up to right now.

"Alright everyone, this is Silver," Shuichi introduced me. "Silver, the new arrivals are Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei." After that he gave no time to say hi, instead he had everyone but Genkai and me stand in a line. The one with hair that had gravity issues didn't seem too happy but did as told.

"Genkai, will you please observe her while we go through this?" Shuichi asked the old lady. There seemed to be something behind the word observe but I was too busy trying to figure out what he was planning to care at the moment. Genkai nodded and Shuichi moved on. "Yusuke, will you step forward and touch her upper arm. Silver, tell me what you feel when he does," Shuichi instructed.

The boy with slicked back black hair, I suppose was Yusuke, did as Shuichi said. "It's odd, it feels both cold and warm at the same time," I reported to Shuichi.

"Alright, thank you Yusuke. You are excused," Shuichi said. Rather than leave, like I thought he was going to, Yusuke took a seat in the grass a short distance away and continued to watch what was going on.

"Yukina, will you do as Yusuke just did?" Shuichi asked turning to the blue hair Yukina I had met earlier.

"Of course," she answered kindly as she walked forward and lightly grabbed my upper arm.

I frowned. I had no clue what was going on. It was as if she wasn't touching me at all. I felt no temperature at the spot she was touching but I felt the weight of her touch on my arm. "What do you feel Silver?" Shuichi prompted when I gave no report immediately.

"It's like there's no temperature, only weight," I said, thinking of no other way to explain it.

"Alright, thank you Yukina," Shuichi said dismissing the girl who went to sit on the porch. "Kuwabara, would you please?"

"Would I what?" asked the carrot top, drawing his attention from Yukina.

"Touch her upper arm dumbass," Yusuke said to him. Apparently Kuwabara didn't get the obvious.

"Oh, right," he said rubbing the back of his head. He took my upper arm in his large hand and I hissed. When he didn't let go I punch a nerve in his arm. "Oww, that hurt," he whined out as I rubbed my arm.

"You pansy," Yusuke hollered at Kuwabara. The taller boy immediately charged Yusuke and they began fighting.

"Ignore them, that is normal. What did you feel?" Shuichi said as if it happened everyday.

"His touch was colder than normal but not as cold as Genkai's."

Nodding, he turned to the one person left, gravity boy. "Hiei, could you please," Shuichi asked.

"And why would I touch a nin…" before he could finish, Shuichi cut him off.

"Hiei, there is something I would like to study here. Please comply before I have to resort to harsher measures. For instance, the girl," he gave no specific details but Hiei seemed to get the hint.

"Hn. You owe me one fox." Hiei said, revealing another nickname Shuichi had, before he reached out and touched my upper arm.

I immediately hissed and pulled back holding onto the spot he touched. I was thankful he let go of my arm swiftly at that point. "That was burning hot," I informed Shuichi as I nursed my arm.

"Hiei, did you do something?" Shuichi asked with a glance towards the boy.

"I did nothing that you imply," Hiei answered before he swiftly walked towards the woods and disappeared from view.

"I think I know what's going on. I need to talk with Genkai a bit first though. We will join you back out here once we discuss the matter," Shuichi said and then walked to the dojo with Genkai. I was left with two fighting teens and Yukina for company till they returned.

* * *

A/n well that felt good. You finally get to see a bit more about why Kurama was drawn to her and you get to learn more about Silver and her name. :P

P.S. Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I joined Yukina sitting on the porch of the dojo, opting it to be the safer choice instead of trying to break up the two fighting boys. "Do Yusuke and Kuwabara do this often?" I asked her.

Yukina giggled at my question, "Oh, all the time. It's fun to watch them sometimes. They never hurt each other too badly though," she reassured me.

"Not to be rude, but how is it that someone so kind and calm like you hangs out with them? I mean their so rowdy and you are the opposite, how do you guys get along?" I was generally curious, since I have never seen a group like this before. In school people who are completely different never hang out, they generally avoid each other. Yet here they seemed to be good friends.

"They helped me out a long time ago and so I stayed with them. They kind of grow on you after a while and you find yourself drawn to how close they are. They just drag you in and you can't leave. We all have some things in common though, small things I grant you, but things in common none-the-less. And the differences we have just tend to help pull us that much closer. Kurama is the smart one, Yusuke has a good heart, Kuwabara…" and that's where she was cut off.

Kuwabara had run over hearing his name and cut in before she could finish, "Oh Yukina, my love, I've missed you so much. Every time you say my name my heart flutters and I must come running to your side." I about gagged at those words myself, but Yukina was giving him the sweetest smile.

"Hey, get back here, I wasn't through kicking your ass!" Yusuke protested loudly.

Before a fight could break out again, I jumped in to try and divert their attention. "Kurama mentioned that he learned a bit about street fighting from someone, do you know who?"

"Oh that would be me," Yusuke said pointing his thumb at himself.

"Well I know some jujitsu and was looking for a sparing partner to help me train sometimes. Would you be willing?" I asked him glad that the distraction was working.

"Sure! But no complaining when I kick your ass!" he said with a smug look on his face.

"You can't fight a girl!" Kuwabara chose to protest. This ticked me off. Sure I was a girl but I want to fight, and I am the one that asked if he would fight with me. What right did Kuwabara have to say that.

I hit him on the shoulder right where I knew a pressure point was located. The guy was taller and bigger than me, that was the only way any of my punches would probably hurt him and it worked when he yowled in pain. "If I ask to fight, I expect to be fought with, even if I am a girl," I informed him angrily.

"Dude, your got told by a girl!" Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara as he nursed his shoulder.

"Yeah, well Keiko is always telling you off," Kuwabara spat back. I guess that must have been Yusuke's girl friend because he took great offense to the remark and the fight started anew.

"Silver, please join us inside," Shuichi asked kindly making me jump. I didn't even hear him walk outside, much less hear him walk right behind me.

"Umm, sure," I said as my heart began to finally slow down a bit. How did he do that? Normally I was aware when people were that close to me. He keeps surprising me every time I turn around. I walked into the dojo behind Shuichi and we joined Genkai again in the sitting room. This time though, Shuichi sat beside Genkai, not beside me.

"Silver, me and Genkai have discussed a few things, and we would like for you to begin training with Genkai soon. We would also like you to meet one of our other friends who might know a bit more about what is going on. We will be returning tomorrow after school if that is alright with you," Shuichi explained to me getting right to the point.

"Yeah that's fine, I have nothing else to do after school anyways. But what training can Genkai give me? I already go to jujitsu training," I asked curiously.

"You won't need to go to those anymore kid, I can train you how to fight from now and I can train you how to control a few other things as well. Just come tomorrow and you will understand better. Make sure to bring clothes you can train in as well," Genkai said.

"Alright, now I think we should get you home before your parents start to worry. It's getting dark out," Shuichi said standing up. "Thank you master Genkai, we shall return," he said bowing slightly to Genkai.

"Thank you for having me over," I said then followed Shuichi back outside. As we headed towards the stairs I looked behind me. I was reluctant to leave the group, they seemed so interesting, but I did need to return home. "Bye everyone!" I hollered out on impulse.

To my joy, Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped fighting long enough to wave back at me and Yukina smiled and waved goodbye as well. And with that I began the dreaded climb down the stairs. The journey down was no where near as tiring as the journey up had been and I was able to look around at the beautiful forest on both sides this time. I saw a black shadow that seemed odd in one of the trees, but I ignored it so Shuichi wouldn't leave me behind.

We took a bus back towards my neighborhood and we sat in silence. We were both in deep thought at the time and it wasn't an uncomfortable silence or anything. There weren't many people on the bus so we were able to sit comfortable without being squished. But I couldn't help but bump my upper arm against his every now and then, relishing in the fact that he was so warm. The only other person that felt that way to me was my dad, and I guess I was used to it from him. But Shuichi was the first one that felt that way other than him and I was comforted by it.

Shuichi didn't seem to mind me always bumping into his arm either, but it could just be the fact that he was too deep in thought to notice. Either way I was happy that he allowed me to continue to do it all the way to our stop. We got off and began walking towards my house. Shuichi insisted that it would be too dangerous to allow me to walk home myself so I allowed him to walk with me. I also didn't want him to leave though. "They seemed nice to me," I said breaking the silence that had fallen upon us again.

"Who?"

"Your friends at the dojo. Yusuke and Kuwabara fought almost the entire time, but they still seemed nice to me," I stated.

"They are, you'll get to see them tomorrow too," he said. He looked at my face to see how I would react to that and I gave him a big smile. It would be good to see them again. Yukina was probably right, they did grow on you.

"I look forward to it then," I said. There was another silent pause and then I just had to ask him, "I was wondering something."

"Yes?"

"May I call you Kurama outside of school? You said your friends call you that outside school, and I think of you as a friend," I told him. I hoped he'd say yes. That would mean that maybe he was thinking of me as a friend too.

"As long as we're not in school you may." I about jumped with joy at that.

"Alright, thank you Kurama," I beamed trying it out. It felt better to call him Kurama for some reason. It seemed to fit him more. All he did was chuckle at my reaction. "And you must call me Shuichi in front of my mother Shiori as well."

"Alright, I take that I'll get meet her too then in the future?" I asked him. When he nodded I smiled bigger, "And you'll get to meet my parents too then. I know my mother Haruka and my father Derex would love to meet you some time." I said beaming.

"Well we have arrived," Kurama said breaking my happiness. I didn't want him to go but I knew that I couldn't invite him in tonight. My parents would think the wrong thing.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at school then," I said. I was about to walk to the door but I changed my mind. Instead I gave Kurama a hug and relished in the warmth my skin felt as his arm touched my own. He smiled and hugged me back and then I forced myself to walk through the door.

"Welcome home honey, your supper is in the microwave. How is your project going?" mother asked me.

"Just fine, we still have a lot to do though on it so I'll be home late again tomorrow. I'm going to eat my supper in my room, I have lots of other homework I have to work on," I said heating up my food.

"Alright, but don't work too hard, school is important but you don't want to stress yourself too much," she said. She always worried that I would get too stressed.

My food beeped telling me it was warm and I took it up to my room. I did my homework and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. Before turning on the water, I opened the cabinet and reached my hand and felt along the top near the front for the magnet that held my secret.

There I got my razor and then I sat on the toilet. I took off my socks to reveal scars that were thin lines in a semi-ring forming an incomplete anklet around my ankle. I took my razor and cut six new lines onto my right ankle.

Six new lines for six new people that entered my life. And when they decided they were going to drift out of my life, when they decided to leave me. I would cut six more lines onto my left ankle to show the people that I loved that left me behind. But until then, I would have more scars on my right ankle than my left. I just hope that one day they won't end up being matches. I just hope that they shall remain uneven for a while longer.

With that I put my foot into the bathtub, before the blood could drip, and turned on the water. I put my foot under it until the bleeding stopped then I stripped and began taking my shower.

* * *

A/n I know my character has some issues but she is my character and I like her so please don't hate. We all have problems of some sort and hers just happens to be that she has many scars. Thank you for reading though and thank you for the reviews. Please keep sending them, they brighten my day and improve my work.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day I woke up groggy. I had been up all night thinking about what could happen today after school. Even though I was sleepy, I was extremely happy. Mother noticed as soon as I entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"So who's the boy?" she asked.

Caught off guard by the question all I could answer was, "What?"

"Who's the boy you like?"

"Oh, no one mother," I said sitting down as she put a plate in front of me. I picked at the bacon happily but left my eggs untouched.

"Well then what could possible have you so happy so early in the morning?" she asked as she put a plate down across from me.

"The project I told you about for school is going great is all," I half lied to her. Father entered the kitchen and sat down.

"What class is this project for?" he asked me.

I racked my brain for a subject and came up with something simple, "Science."

"What are they having you do?" he persisted.

Again I found my self racking my brain for a quick and simple answer, "We have to study velocity and force."

"That doesn't sound like it would be very fun," my mother said sitting with dad and me at the table.

"Well we chose to use knives for ours."

"That sounds dangerous to me," mother said looking at me worried.

"We are being safe and all of us know what we are doing," I tried to reassure her.

"Well all right, just be careful. How long will it take for you to do the project?" she asked me.

"I think it will take us a couple weeks. The teacher gave us four weeks to work on it. Well I better grab my stuff and leave or I'll be late," I said getting up. It was still a bit early but I don't think I could handle any more questions. So I gave mom and dad a kiss goodbye and headed out the door with my bag in hand.

As I neared school I began to have a bad feeling. Something wasn't right. People were avoiding me and whispering things I couldn't hear. I nervously changed my shoes and made my way quickly to my classroom. Just as I entered, I thought better of it and went to walk to the roof, but three girls cut me off. I tried to dodge around them but one reached out a hand and grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked me. That's when I took the time to look at the faces of the girls. Seeing who it was, I paled, it was none other than the Shuichi fan club.

"I was just going to the library real quick, I forgot to turn in a book," I said. I didn't think they would let me off like that but it was worth a try.

"You can deal with that later, right now you have business with us to deal with," the one holding my arm said and then they all three shoved me through the now open door.

I debated with myself weather I should just fight them and escape or if I should just try and talk my way out of it. But as I began to say a word, my hair was grabbed from behind by a long haired girl. She was one of the head officers of the Shuichi fan club. She pulled my hair so my ear was by her mouth and then she whispered softly, "You'll learn the hard way not to go near our Shuichi."

"Shuichi isn't an object you can own, he is a person and can decide for himself who he wants to be around," I told her and hit a pressure point on her hand to make her let go of my hair.

At this the others jumped on me. Fists were flying like crazy and nails were slashing at me. I dodged most of the attackers but several of them succeeded in giving me some bad scrapes and cuts. I kicked one in the stomach and she went down coughing almost immediately. By the quick count I made, there were still six girls that were unharmed aiming to kill. I blocked some of the punches and I punched one girl in the face, but as I did this, another girl kicked me in the stomach and a third girl grabbed one of my arms. I went down coughing and another one came up twisting my arm behind my back. The next thing I knew, I was kneeling with two girls holding my arms behind my back and two girls holding my shoulders to keep me down.

The officer that had whispered in my ear earlier walked up to me with a smug look on her face. "You can't escape punishment for being around Shuichi, he isn't an object but he shouldn't be bothered by people like you. You only waste his time," she said. She pulled back her fist and punched me in the eye. I held in my cry of pain; that would only satisfy them. "We'll make it so that Shuichi will never want to see your face again." And with that, the officer and the last two girls began their assault.

By the time that the other students began showing up they had finished and left me on the floor. I was covered in bruises on my arms, stomach, ribs, and face. I slowly and painfully picked myself up and made my way out of the classroom. I didn't want to be there when the teacher arrived, they would only ask questions. If I told them who did this to me, the only reward I would get would be more problems.

So I made my way up to the roof. I hoped the door would be unlocked, I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. But my bad luck struck and the door was locked. Not feeling like going anywhere else, I sat down leaning against the door and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long day of waiting for classes to end.

Just as the bell rang and the halls grew quiet, I began to drift off to sleep. I was soon started awake by footsteps and a voice that was all too familiar to me, "There you are Silver. I was worried when I didn't see you in class. Why are you sitting here?" he asked. He must not have been able to see the bruises on my face and arms from the way I was sitting. My head was leaning forward and my hair was obscuring most of them from view. I don't even know how he knew it was me. I chose not to answer him and just shrugged.

There was shuffling and then I felt warmth on my arm. Looking over I saw Shuichi sitting next to me. He had grabbed the arm farthest away from him and used it to lean me against his shoulder. "How bad are the bruises?" he asked. He seemed sad almost.

"I haven't looked at them yet," I sheepishly confessed.

"I should have been more careful, there was no reason for you to end up like this," he said hugging me gently.

"It's not your fault that you have rabid fan girls," I said joking.

"Well lets get to some light and check on those bruises and cuts," he said. Before I could stand up he had picked me up in his arms. He reached over and opened the door that I was sure was locked and he carried me outside. He set me down against the wall and retrieved our bags before he knelt across from me. I looked down knowing I wasn't going to look good. I didn't want him to see just how bad they beat me. But he guided my face up to look at him. From the look in his eyes, they didn't look pretty.

"How bad is it nurse?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Not too bad, it should heal in a couple days but they won't look pretty till then. Let me put some lotion on them to help them heal faster," he said and he shocked me by pulling out a small medical box from his bag.

"Do you carry that thing with you everywhere?" I asked him.

"Yes I do, you never know when it could come in handy," he said and fished out a tube of something unlabeled. Upon closer inspection, none of the tubes in it were labeled and they all looked exactly alike. I wonder how he could tell the difference.

I sat still and allowed him to rub the lotion on my face; it smelled of freshly ground herbs and was soothing. When he finished he pulled out some Band-Aids and another tube and helped me apply them to the cuts on my arms and face.

"How many of them were there?" he asked me.

"Seven," I answered.

"Well from what I saw this morning, you left some marks on them as well. They didn't leave unscratched," he said trying to cheer me up and it worked.

Suichi's pov

I can't believe I was skipping class but it was because of me that she got hurt. It was only right that I helped her. But what I was fixing to suggest went against what I would normally do, "Would you like to skip today and go to Genkai's instead?" I asked her.

Her face seemed to light up and it made me smile. "It would be so much better than what I had planned, I was going to stay on the roof all day," she said.

"That would have been quite dull. Once I put this stuff away, we will leave then," I said putting the supplies back in my bag. We made our way down the stairs and snuck out of the school with ease. We then got on a bus and headed to Genkai's temple.

"Will you tell me now about what Genkai will be training me in?" she asked me.

"Not until we get there," I answered.

"Aww, you're no fun fox," she said.

That threw me off guard; I didn't think she was paying attention to what Hiei was calling me yesterday. I need to be careful, she is more observant than I thought she was.

Silver's pov

I watched his reaction as I used the nickname Hiei called Shuichi the other day. He stiffened a bit but then he relaxed again. There was something behind that nickname he didn't want me knowing.

"Do you know how to use any weapons?" I asked him trying to get him to talk again.

"A whip," he answered.

"Interesting weapon chose," I said and then I realized we were already at the stop we needed to get off at. I didn't even get to find out as much as I was hoping too. Bummer. But I followed Shuichi off the bus and sighed. I had forgotten about the sinful stairs. Sighing again I began my climb up. Half way up I pulled out a soda from my bag. I had brought it for lunch but I really needed a drink and I don't like water all that much to be truthful.

As I opened the soda though Shuichi looked back, "You really shouldn't drink that, it will only dehydrate you more," he said.

"Soda has never dehydrated me. I drink it all the time. It's the water of my system," I said and began drinking it. He gave me a look that told me that he didn't approve but I brushed it off. Soda hasn't ever killed anyone before.

"How many of those do you drink a day?" he asked me as I finished my can and pulled out another one.

"About fourteen or so," I said and began drinking my second one.

"That really isn't healthy for you," he said.

"You sound like a mother," I teased him. I put both cans into a ziplock bag I had in my bag and then finished the climb upwards.

"Well if she couldn't get you to listen about them, I thought I would give it a shot," he answered.

I couldn't think of anything to say to that so I opted to stay quiet and enjoy the fresh air. As we made it to the top, Genkai was standing there waiting for us.

"It took you long enough to get up here," she said.

"How did you know we were coming?" I asked baffled.

"I felt your spirit energy approaching," she answered as if it was obvious.

"What? Are you crazy?" I asked her hoping she would say she was only using sarcasm. It didn't work though.

"I'm not crazy, now you will go change into your training clothes and we shall begin your training," she said.

"Training in what?" I asked wanting to know before I started.

"Using your spirit energy."

This woman **was** crazy.

* * *

A/n I know this brings up questions and is a bit of a strange place to stop but it will make since in the next chapter I hope. Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Somehow Shuichi convinced me to do as Genkai said. So now I'm standing in front of the old lady in some shorts, a tank top, and my skater shoes waiting to see what she will have me do.

"I want you to sit on that rock," she said. First she said she wanted to train me, now she wants me sitting on a rock. She needs to make up her mind. But I complied and sat on the indicated rock. "Kuwabara!" she yelled startling me.

The next thing I know, Kuwabara was running around the corner of the temple, tripping over his feet. I hadn't even known he was here. I sat shocked on the rock before Genkai snapped me out of my shock, "What are you so shocked about girl?"

"I didn't realize that Kuwabara was here," I said sweat dropping.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara tend to train here when they decide to skip school, which tends to be most of the time. Now Kuwabara," she said addressing the orange carrot top, "I want you to make your sword."

"But Genkai, I thought she wasn't supposed to know," he said.

"Make your sword idiot or there will be extra training for you."

"Ok, ok," he said quickly giving in.

"Silver, I want you to watch what he does, I will have you do it yourself once he is through," Genkai said addressing me. I turned to Kuwabara and stared at him, not knowing what I was supposed to be looking for.

I watched as his face grew to look like it was concentrating hard. He took a wide stance and held his hands as if he was gripping a sword and then one appeared in his grasp. It was orange and looked like it was made of fire in a way. All I could do was gape and wonder how he did that. He then relaxed and allowed the sword to disappear from view.

"Silver, I want you to do exactly what he just did," Genkai said.

How was I supposed to do that? I didn't even understand what he did or what that sword was made of, much less how to make my own. I stood up though seeing the look Genkai was giving me, and I began to concentrate really hard. I kept thinking about a sword growing in my hand, but nothing happened.

"Stop, this isn't working. You aren't connecting to your spirit energy," Genkai said and I relaxed. But I relaxed too quickly. Genkai sent a rock flying and it hit my forehead with great force.

I cried out in pain and gripped my forehead; she had hit one of the bruises that was swelling up. "What was that for?" I yelled growing angry.

"If you don't want it to happen again, you better make that sword appear." She said. When I didn't move, she flicked another rock towards me and hit me in the rib. Not wanting to get hit again, I began to try and make the sword. This time I channeled my anger at the old lady into my hands, willing the sword to appear so I could hit the old lady with it. I opened my eyes, not even realizing I had closed them in the first place, to realize that instead of a sword, I was holding a scythe in my hands. Even better.

I rushed at the old lady but she dodged quickly and hit my scythe with a fist that was covered in something familiar to Kuwabara's sword and my scythe, causing my scythe to shatter and disappear. That must be the spirit energy she was talking earlier.

"Good job, so now you know what it feels like to tap into your spirit energy. You should be able to repeat that without me having to hit you again," the old lady said.

I took the stance and concentrated. I concentrated on things that made me angry like how life was so boring, how people become your friends and then just leave you, and also how only Shuichi was able to see through my lies and realize that the marks on my arms were no accident. He was the only one that seemed to care how they really came to be. This fueled my anger and I concentrated on sending that anger to my hands. The scythe appeared again in my grasp and I smiled. I was able to accomplish it.

"Good, now I want you to make it disappear and I want you to repeat it till I tell you to stop," Genkai said smirking at me. I did as she said and began repeating the process over and over. After the thirtieth time, Genkai began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To check on the dimwits, continue till I return," and with that she left me standing by a rock. I watched her figure retreat around the corner of the dojo and I sighed. I wonder how much longer I'll have to do this. It was four hours later when she finally returned.

"You may take a break now," she said.

By this time I was covered in sweat and was breathing hard. This was more exhausting then I thought it would be. I sat down in the grass and Shuichi walked out of the dojo. He handed me several bottles of water and I took one and chugged it down. That gave me enough energy to walk into the dojo and to where I had left my bag. I pulled out two soda cans that I had packed before leaving home knowing that I was going to be training. I walked back outside and opened one and began drinking it.

"That's going to cause you to have muscle cramps," Shuichi informed me.

"I've been training in jujitsu for a few years now and this is all I drink when training. I have yet to get a cramp from it," I informed him finishing the can and moving on the second one.

"Well when you are through with that, there is someone in the dojo who would like to talk with you. It's the guy I told you about yesterday."

"Alright," I said standing up and finishing off the second can. I began walking to the dojo behind Shuichi. He led me to a room that looked like a living room. Sitting on a chair in the room was a teenager in strange clothes. He had on bright colored traditional clothes, and a large hat that said Jr. on it. In his mouth he was sucking on a binky.

"Umm ok, you are supposed to know something about what is going on with my skin, but I want to know why you have a binky at your age," was the first thing out of my mouth.

"My name is Koenma, please sit down," he said.

"Alright but you really must take that binky out for me to take you seriously," I told him sitting on the couch.

"I can't do that. Now your skin normally feels cold when someone touches you but when Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama touched you it felt warm, is that correct?"

"Well yusuke was a mix of warm and cold to tell the truth."

"And the intensity differs with these people as well?" he asked me. He was writing down what I said on a sheet of paper in a file. I leaned over to try and get a glimps but he moved so I couldn't see it.

"Yea sure, I guess," I said.

"Well this could be quite useful, and obviously it can't be left alone," Koenma said. "So I'm going to tell you the truth of this world," he said. He folded up the file and then turned and faced me, there was a serious look on his face.

"That serious look of yours would be better if you took out the binky," I hinted again.

"I can not do that," he said with an annoyed look overtaking his face.

"My name is Koenma like I said before, and I am the ruler of Spirit world. That is the place you go when you die and I pass judgment on all souls before they pass on to their destination," he said.

I didn't believe him one bit.

"You live in the Ningenkai, this is the world of humans, but there is one more world, the Makai and that is the demon world."

"And why don't we already know of it?" I asked him.

"That would throw off the balance, humans would want to try and take it over and would rip the barrier between the two worlds. The demons would then try to overpower the humans and would try to take over the human world. That would create a war that would destroy all three worlds. We can't allow that to happen."

"And you are telling me this why?" I asked.

"Because you are special, you can detect if someone is demon or not and you can tell how strong that person is," he said as if it was obvious.

"What do you mean I can detect if someone is demon? I haven't seen any demons and wouldn't know the first thing about detecting them."

"But you have already touched three and a half demons," he said sitting back and crossing his legs.

"And who might they be?"

"Hiei is a fire demon, Yukina is a Koorime or ice demon in a sense, Yusuke is a half demon, and Kurama is a fox demon spirit in a human body."

"Wait, they all look normal, how can they be demons?" I asked confused.

"They are high class demons that look human. There are classes to demons and the higher the class, the more human they look, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke are all A class demons," he explained to me.

This was a lot to take in. Shuichi was a demon? Fox was the name Hiei called him because he was a fox demon? This can't be happening. There is no way I became friends with a demon. But he was nice right? Just because he is a demon, he hasn't shown a reason not to trust him.

"Are all demons bad?" I found myself asking.

"No, there are some demons that are good, the ones you have met for instance are. They are on my team of Spirit detectives. They help keep humans oblivious and take care of the bad demons that enter the human world trying to take over. There are more good demons too just as there are good and bad humans," he said.

So Shuichi was a good demon. Demons exist. This is too much to take in at once. And with that my vision turned black. I had fainted.

* * *

A/n she is now drawn into the world of demons and must be trained. What do you think so far? Did I do alright with trying to keep them in character? Please review and let me know.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Why is that human here, fox?"

"Because she has amazing spiritual energy that she needs to learn how to control," came the calm reply.

"I don't like her here."

"That may be true Hiei but she is going to stay here until she is more capable of control. You know Koenma wants her on the team."

"I will not work with her on any missions."

"Hiei come back here, you need to learn a bit more about her first. Also I was told you would be training her to use her scythe since you are better at bladed weapons than either Kuwabara, Yusuke, or I."

"I'll teach her but that doesn't mean I have to stay around her when not in training. Now I'm leaving." And with that I heard light footsteps walking away and then silence.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in one of the rooms of the temple on a futon. It was still bright out so I couldn't have been sleeping here for long. What was I doing here anyways? I thought that I was talking to someone a few minutes ago. Wait. No, that's right, I fainted. What were Hiei and Shuichi talking about anyways?

"Oh Silver, you're awake," a smooth voice said and I turned around swiftly. Shuichi was standing in front of an open door with a smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Umm, a bit confused but alright. Why doesn't Hiei like me here?" my mouth blurted out before I could stop it.

"He doesn't like new people much. He'll get used to you, don't worry about it," he said walking over to me and picking up my wrist. I watched him as he seemed to be checking my heart rate. "Well you seem to be doing alright. Do you feel like you can get up?" he asked me.

"Yeah sure, so you're a demon. How come I couldn't tell before?" I asked him getting up slowly.

"That's because I'm a demon spirit in a human body. I was being hunted a long time ago and in order to escape I separated my soul from my body and I found my way to an empty body here in the Ningenkai," he explained calmly. All I could do was stare.

"How is Yukina a demon? I mean she is so sweet and doesn't seem mean at all," I asked him.

"She is a Koorime, they grew up gentle natured. If they cry, their tears turn into valuable gems," he said and then laughed. "I don't know if you know it or not, but you just insinuated that I was mean."

"Oh I didn't mean that at all! I mean you aren't mean or anything, you're very nice," I said stumbling over my words. He only chuckled about it as we arrived in the living room. Koenma was no where to be seen but Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the couch duking it out on a video game. "And Yusuke seems normal like you too. He doesn't seem like a demon at all either."

"Well Yusuke had a relative in his past that was a demon lord. Yusuke's demon blood didn't awaken until a few years ago. We went through a battle and he got killed," at this I looked shocked. How could someone be killed yet still be alive? "Well it awoken his demon blood so he didn't actually die and he came back. Only now he is stronger."

"Ok, and how do I fit into this?" I asked still confused on this part.

"You are capable of sensing if someone is a demon or not and also capable of sensing how strong they are spiritually. We are trying to train you how to fight and also we are trying to train you how to control that power. We are hoping you can learn how to feel the same thing without touching them. Basically extend your reach beyond your body. It would be a great help to our team."

"What team again?"

"We are the spirit detectives. We maintain the balance of the worlds."

"Oh, right."

"I kicked your ass again Kuwabara," Yusuke laughed.

"You cheated!" Kuwabara protested.

"No I didn't, I can't help that I'm better than you. Last time I checked, that wasn't considered cheating," Yusuke smirked.

"Mind if I try?" I asked them.

"Sure, but no whining like Kuwabara when I beat you," Yusuke said cockily.

"We'll see who whines," I said calmly and took the controller from Kuwabara.

Yusuke started up the next Mortal Combat round and we each chose characters and began. It didn't take long before I beat Yusuke and smirked happily at how his face changed to shock.

"You just got beat by a girl Yusuke," Kuwabara said before falling over in laughter. Shuichi sat in the arm chair trying to cover a smile up but was failing. Hiei had joined us in the room some time during the day and had taken a seat on the windowsill. He seemed to be smirking from what I could see in the reflection of the glass.

"Who's whining now?" I asked Yusuke.

"How could I have lost?" he seemed confused. He kept checking the controllers and the wires for any damage or additions but couldn't find any since none were there.

"I used to play this all the time, no one can beat me at it," I said smiling. I handed my controller back to Kuwabara and sat on the couch watching as the two bickered. Kuwabara was teasing Yusuke and he was growing more and more angry from it till there was an all out brawl between the two. I sat there chucking at the two, you did seem to get used to it. It was quite entertaining actually.

My entertainment didn't last long though. Yukina walked in and whispered that Genkai wanted to see me. I left the boys and followed the sweet demon to the tea room.

"You need to call your parents and tell them something. You will be staying here for the next week to train. Kurama can straighten it out with your school but you'll have to talk to your parents. Don't tell them what you are actually doing though. We don't want too many humans knowing about the other worlds," the old woman explained to me.

"Alright, I'll have to go get some stuff from my house if I'm to stay here though."

"That's fine, Yukina, please show her where the phone is," and with that I was dismissed to follow Yukina again.

"It's right here, if you need anything else I'll be in the kitchen," she said leaving me to come up with a lie myself.

I picked up the phone and dialed my home phone number, I don't know where my cell phone was put after I passed out because it wasn't in my pocked. As it rang I ran over possibilities in my head of lies I could use. I had a pretty convincing one by the time my mom answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi mom, it's me."

"Who's phone are you calling from? Why aren't you calling from your cell phone?" she asked me.

"I'm at my friend's house working on the project and my cell phone batter died. But I was wondering if I could stay here for the next week. We need to use every waking hour on the project. If we turn in a bad project then we fail science and I know how much money you spent on college."

"Alright, but don't be a burden, help out with some chores while you are there."

"Alright I'll come home and pick up some clothes in a little while."

"Alright see you then," she said and then hung up.

"Well that's over," I sighed.

"A project for science?" Shuichi's voice asked me. He was leaning on the wall behind me.

"Umm well you see, I told them I was working on a project the other day and I had to come up with some reason to stay here," I explained.

"Alright, well I'll work it out with the professors and keep them from lowering your grade. Now would you like to go home to pick that stuff?"

"Yeah thanks, but where did my cell phone go?" I asked.

"Oh right, here you go," he said pulling it out of his pocket. I took it from him and placed it in my own before following him out the dojo.

"So why don't Yusuke and Kuwabara go to school?" I asked him.

"They still haven't passed high school and apparently don't ever intend to."

"They are still in high school?" I asked not believing my ears.

"Yea, Yusuke missed a few years when he had to go on a trip to the demon world and Kuwabara isn't very smart to begin with. He went into depression for a while when Yusuke left and his grades dropped even more. This is the last year they have to get their diploma. After that, they have to take the GED test."

"That's kind of sad. So Kuwabara and Yusuke are really close?" I asked.

"Yeah, they used to be rivals but they became friends through their fighting," Shuichi explained chuckling a bit.

"Who knows where you can find a friend anymore," I said laughing. The rest of the walk home was mostly silence as we both thought over things again.

Shuichi's pov

This girl confused me. She had plenty of friends at school, so why does she only have eight numbers in her cell phone? Three belong to her family and her home number. Did this mean she only had five friends? I'll have to ask her about it later as well.

Hiei pov

I watched the fox and ningen walk away from the temple. I didn't like her being here. I can't trust her and she is so close to my sister all the time that it puts me on edge. I need to find a way to make her leave. Many plots began forming in my head. When she returned and I began training her, she will be begging to go back to her boring life.

* * *

A/n sorry it took a bit to post this chapter, I was really busy. Hope you liked it. Hope this chapter also clears up the questions about when this took place in the series. It was right after Yusuke returned from demon world.


End file.
